


Пожиратели

by siromanez



Series: Harry Potter: distorting mirrors | кривые зеркала [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Azkaban, Body Horror, Dark Stiles, Gang Rape, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mind Rape, Nightmares, No Romance, Not Happy, Other, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Violence, Psychological Horror, Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Это  ужасы, порно-ужасы и приделанная к ним мораль. Обоснуй сдох. Кинк-фест отдохнул. Заказчик с кинк-феста убежал от своей заявки, сквик на марше.





	

Закат похож на пожар. Погребальный костер побежденного древнего бога. Я смотрю на закат с жадностью, словно выискивая что-то в его угасающих отсветах. Я пью так, словно вино должно добавить мне смелости. Словно я безутешная вдова, которой духу не достает, чтобы шагнуть в пламя за трупом мужа.

По-моему, Ремус о чем-то догадывается. Его беспокоит моя реакция. Особенно на Гарри и Снейпа. Наверное, на контрасте. Волчара всегда был очень внимателен к чужим словам, даже к случайным оговоркам. А может быть, моя маскировка — беспечность, попойки, склоки, щедрое разбазаривание наследства и щегольство в одежде — не убеждает его. Несколько раз он снова заводил разговор о безразличии к нуждам собственного тела. Я только отшучивался: честное гриффиндорское, учитывая, где я был пару лет назад, я превосходно выгляжу и отлично восстановился, пьянствовать могу до утра, курю и не кашляю, на мощь заклинаний тоже не жалуюсь, татуировки сводить не собираюсь, а лечебный массаж можно Грюму рекомендовать. Но Лунатика явно что-то гложет. Только его долбаная деликатность и мое упрямство — лучшая страховка от разговора на чистоту.

Но что-то гонит Ремуса в мою комнату, вынуждает войти без стука и замереть у порога. Мы в этот момент как дурная иллюстрация к дешевому роману с моралью. Честный, но бедный, безработный учитель пришел просителем к беспутному аристократу. Ремус — осторожный, скрытный, а глаза делает, как у ньюфаундленда, потерявшего из виду купающихся детей. Добавьте потрепанную, штопаную футболку и видавшие виды брюки. Лунатик явно собирался ко сну в гостевой, а потом душа его не вынесла.

Что он тут застать боялся? Я делаю приглашающий жест той рукой, в которой бутылка — по правде, я порядком пьян. Вот он я, развалился на своей кровати, поверх бесценного фамильного гобелена — не Того-самого, но тоже все в гербах да золоте — в магловских джинсах, закатанных до колен.

— Нет никакой тайны, Луни, — посмеиваюсь. — Я пью и валяюсь, и в этом весь смысл. Незачем было бежать сюда прямо из постели.

Алкоголь и полумрак — дурные советчики. Мне мерещатся яркие пятна у Ремуса на щеках, отчаянный взгляд. Темнота скрадывает морщины, стирает годы разочарований. Таким я его не знал, не застал. Или не помню.

— Ты весь, как сплошная рана, без кожи, Сириус.

Вот так ответ! Лунатик неторопливо подходит и садится на кровать. Это выражение лица я узнаю. Еще пять лет долой. С таким лицом Ремус — подросток пытался шуточками отвлекать меня после скандалов с матерью. Я вижу, как появляется его едва заметная шаловливая улыбка. Темная голодная тварь у меня внутри плачет и тянется к этой улыбке. Настоящая тварь, реальней не бывает.

Запах свежего хлеба и полевых трав, вот что я чувствую. Холод расползается по моим костям.

Ремус притягивает меня поближе, приобнимает, утыкается мне в плечо. Мгновение мы колеблемся где-то на границе между дружеским участием и невинной детской возней. Лунатик легонько трется щекой о мою шею:

— Отпусти себя.

Проклятье! Ну почему он не может дрогнуть? Выказать хоть на секунду страх или сомнения, или гнетущее чувство долга, например? Голодный, вечно покинутый, навсегда мертвый чудовищный младенец воет и бьется о стены моей души, как безумный узник о стены тюрьмы.

Глаза Ремуса прикрыты. Я разглядываю его ресницы, словно важнее нет ничего на свете.

— Ты меня с малышкой Тонкс не перепутал?

Чувствую его дыхание: облачко теплого воздуха на коже у ключицы, движение грудной клетки. Пальцы поглаживают мне спину. Он открывает глаза и смотрит на меня. Зашибись. Гребаный Лунатик действительно готов на что угодно, лишь бы подарить мне удовольствие и покой.

Тварь внутри беснуется, чуя эту нежность. Я не могу не могу не могу... Не в силах отпрянуть или уйти. Уже присосался, как пиявка.

Ремус падает спиной на кровать и все с той же улыбочкой тянет мою руку к себе на грудь.

— Нет, не тебя. Возможно, я себя с кем-то спутал.

Он пробует задрать вверх футболку. Что он видит на моем лице? Голод мой или твари? Я перехватываю его руку и кладу на застежку брюк. Лунатик безмятежно расстегивает, а потом стягивает и сталкивает с себя штаны, елозя по кровати. Я слышу, как он возится и сбрасывает обувь у меня за спиной. Цепляю пальцем трусы — выползает из них. Не решаюсь спросить, что он понимает в этих делах. Во всяком случае, он ни капли не возбужден. Просто открыт, послушен и доверчив. Самое вкусное, самое то — для жадной помойной ямы, рвущейся из меня наружу.

Не получается отказаться. Если бы Ремус знал, что сводит с ума не меня!

Меня тоже, но не так.

Но это я подхватываю его ногу, сгибаю в колене и отвожу в сторону. Не встречая никакого сопротивления. Это я рассматриваю горящее лицо Ремуса, когда он, повинуясь моему жесту, сгибает и подхватывает другую ногу. Ему не сразу удается — не мальчик.

Когда нам было по шестнадцать, у нас могло быть что-то такое. Но не было! Не было! Не было.

Я разглядываю чужую плоть, будто содержимое прилавка у мясника. Ремус старается дышать ровно. При всей ремусовой худобе, в такой позе поперек живота у него складка кожи. Я играю с ней пальцем. Ремус зажмуривается, у него даже уши малиновые. Я грубо щипаю его за ягодицу.

— Открой глаза, — тварь готова жрать, а непослушной еды не бывает. В глазах у Ремуса какие-то отсветы, на их фоне я вижу свое отражение. Тень. Я изучаю наощупь его кожу. Нежная, тонкая, уязвимая — с внутренней стороны бедер. Пух, а вот волоски пожестче, шероховатости, атласная гладкость, теплые складки, вялая тяжесть чужого члена. Ремус пытается прижаться к моей руке и беззвучно шепчет: «Да». Я принюхиваюсь к запаху его пота. Тварь хочет — я лапаю очень покорного, но совершенно невозбужденного человека. Бессмысленно кружу большим пальцам вокруг плотно сжатого входа, поглаживаю и легко надавливаю, и снова вожу вокруг.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Ремус.

И злость накатывает на меня волной. Ее недостаточно, чтобы угомонить тварь внутри, но хватает для воображения. Я грежу наяву. Палец гладит и ласкает, но для моих глаз розовая плоть превращается в темное, растянутое, хлюпающее месиво. Я знаю, как это может быть. Я воображаю дорожки слез на лице Лунатика, искаженный болью рот, запах испражнений. Истерзанный, но такой же вялый член и распухшую мошонку, побелевшие руки, из последних сил удерживающие колени и умоляющее «пожалуйста». Я заталкиваю эти краски, звуки, вонь внутрь себя, утрачивая связь с реальностью.

И тварь давится с непривычки. Жесткая пища. Жевать еще не приучены.

Я дышу. Я отбрасываю руку Ремуса, склоняюсь и холодными губами тычусь ему куда-то в промежность на мгновение. Братский поцелуй. Зашибись.

— Не надо, — говорю я и укладываясь с ним рядом. — Хорошо, но не надо. Мы уже большие мальчики.

Он переворачивается на бок и изучает мое лицо.

— Можешь остаться, — шепчу я устало.

Он кивает, заваливается на живот, как-то очень по-хозяйски подгребает меня рукой ближе.

— Так уверен, что ты никуда не денешься, — бурчит Ремус и кое-как пытается укрыть нас углом гобелена. Я посмеиваюсь — сплошные слизеринские гербы по ткани. Лежу неподвижно и слушаю его дыхание. Пока объятие не слабеет.

Я не хочу спать, но мне, кажется, снится кошмар наяву.

 

* * *

 

Я каждый раз кончаю. Каждый раз. Это самое паршивое. Так не должно быть. Не то чтобы мне особо было с чем сравнивать. Почти не с чем.

А сам к себе я не прикасался с тех самых пор. Просто не могу. Не могу больше к себе прикоснуться для этого.

На самом деле человеческим отбросам, столпившимся позади, в коридоре, и стонущим от страха и болезненного любопытства, почти ничего не видно. Ничего, кроме колыхания черных ветхих балахонов и копошения под ними.

Я это знаю. Я их слышу: комментарии охранников и редкой обслуги. Потому что сам я тише мыши почти до самого конца. Только мое хриплое дыхание, только шелест рванья и неясный мертвенный шепот, и шорохи за моей спиной. Зрители там, далеко позади. И это хорошо. Хоть немного смысла в этом кошмаре, немного удачи. Почти до самого конца. А в конце, по какому-то долбаному молчаливому ритуалу, мои любовнички расступаются, выставляя меня напоказ.

И я кончаю.

Иногда их костлявые руки отпускают меня и подталкивают напоследок. Обессиленный, я валюсь на пол. На спину. Ноги враскорячку. Я скребу пальцами рук пол, обламывая в кровь ногти, мотаю головой, стону, всхлипываю, дергаю бедрами, дрожу, бьюсь, как выброшенная на берег рыба, исхожу потом, мой собственный горячий член беспомощно шлепает снова и снова о живот, под веки мне словно кто-то насыпал красной соли, спину обжигает ледяной пол, сводит, скручивает до боли в промежности... Вся моя победа — не потрогать себя. Пару раз я слышу, как громко пускаю газы. И кончаю. Насухо.

Иногда, пока я бьюсь, костяные пальцы-когти охватывают мой член, ребристое, твердое проводит по стволу, давит, тянет, коготь задевает и дразнит щель, и тогда я выплескиваюсь в несколько мучительных движений.

Иногда другие костлявые руки впиваются когтями мне в бедра и разводят ноги шире. Или ковыряют мои соски, будто сдирают струпья с ран, или сжимают как тисками, и тогда я вою псиной от смеси боли и наслаждения.

Иногда наоборот, костлявые руки намертво придавливают меня за плечи, лицом к стене, распластывают грудиной, ключицами, горлом, щекой, пришпиливают как долбанного жука в коллекции, и я бьюсь нижней частью тела в бессильных попытках потереться сильнее, вжаться, воткнуться членом в шершавую стену вновь и вновь, сдирая кожу до кровавых ссадин.

Или они дают мне упасть на колени, двое вжимают меня носом в пол, рванье, в которые они обряжены, почти ласкает мне кожу, сухие, шершавые, нестерпимо холодные рты касаются шеи, ушей и щек, будто лед и горячий воск попеременно. И все это время я дергаю задницей, как заведенный, растянутая дырка пытается сжаться и расслабиться, словно удерживая что-то, я подмахиваю и пытаюсь глубже насадиться на невидимое нечто, продолжающее меня трахать.

С этим ничего нельзя сделать. Все мое проклятое чистокровное семейство в свидетели, я пытался. Я не извращенец. Пока я, голый и босой — а вокруг едва не изморозь — стою, наклонившись, отклячив зад, разведя ноги, и целую влажную каменную стену, как родную, как спасительницу, я не чувствую ничего, кроме боли, тоски и облегчения, что балахоны дементоров скрывают меня от зрителей. Пока костлявые, длинные жесткие пальцы раскрывают и растягивают меня сзади до предела и фиксируют так, словно какие-то металлические крючки и распорки, я не чувствую ничего, кроме жжения и мучительной боли, и воздуха. Воздуха, попадающего мне внутрь на... Радуйся, Сириус, тебе буквально выворачивают задницу наизнанку! Очень познавательно. И мертвящий холод вокруг. Дементорам дела нет до человеческих испражнений, их это не отвлекает и не останавливает. Как только один из них меня растянет, остальные облепливают мое тело со всех сторон, как мухи тухлое мясо. Я не могу ни сдвинуться, ни упасть: они на мне, подо мной, руки, ноги, живот, бедра и ягодицы, спина, плечи, шея и член — всего касаются холодные алчущие рты. Они подпирают меня отовсюду, елозят и всасывают. Лицо, которым я уткнулся в шершавый камень стены, стопы да ладони, вот и вся моя свобода. Нет, никаких поцелуев рот в рот, им не требуется моя душа. Пока что.

А лучше бы поцеловали. Я умер. Я выстыл, вымерз, как зимняя могила. Я даже не знаю, что входит в меня, несколько пальцев, вся рука ожившего скелета или не рука. Что давит, растягивает, скребется у меня внутри, будто копается в кишках, словно что-то прикрепляет там, проверяет, ощупывает и связывает. Снова и снова. Но не это самое плохое, не это. И даже не давящие поступательные движения потом. От этого, как и от боли, только хочется исчезнуть.

Потом приходят воспоминания. И будь я проклят, я всегда уступаю им. Я всегда вспоминаю, всегда тянусь в прошлое, пытаюсь сбежать. Первое время это были самые сладкие и счастливые моменты, а теперь годятся любые. Младенец Гарри лепечет, солнечный свет играет у Лили в волосах, Джеймс мечтательно глядит на облака, тихоня Ремус взрывается и заезжает в глаз слизеринскому старосте, привкус тыквенного сока. Что угодно. Мгновение — и я там. И это Ремус сжимает мою руку у локтя, это мама, такая высокая, гордо улыбается мне через комнату, еще до всего.

А потом все меняется. Краски выцветают, лица искажаются лживыми гримасами, в родных голосах сквозит похоть. Маленький Гарри пялится злобным демоном, призывно облизывает пухлые вишневые губы и охватыет ими сосок Лили. Лили не утешает меня, а лапает, ладонь скользит под ремень, накрывает член. Ремус вихляет бедрами перед Питером... «Трахни меня!» — призывают темные глаза Сопливуса, висящего вниз головой. Макгонагалл раздевает пятнадцатилетнюю Лили глазами. Мать не втирает мазь, а оглаживает мои ягодицы после порки. «Эй, мертвецкая шлюха, отсоси у Руди!» — хохочет Беллатрикс, прижимаясь к решетке: «Братец, ты уже гадишь под себя?»

И я бьюсь в неконтролируемом болезненном возбуждении, задыхаюсь, пытаясь кончить.

Зная, что тех, настоящих воспоминаний, уже нет. Больше нет.

На самом деле это случалось раз восемь. Или десять. Я не могу определить точно. Потому что оно повторяется во сне. Снова и снова. На разный лад. И когда я просыпаюсь в камере от собственных воплей, то всегда вижу дементоров, обступивших меня. Они почти не двигаются. Не прикасаются ко мне. Только тянут костлявые руки и словно не могут дотянуться. Почти благоговейно.

Оргазм, как прилив на море. Оставляет мое разбитое, измочаленное тело на камнях. Я будто кукла с вывернутыми ногами — с третьей попытки выходит перевернуться на бок. Сплевываю вязкую горькую слюну, опираюсь на руки, поднимаю глаза. Обычное дело: передо мной двадцать ярдов пустого коридора, а дальше сгрудившиеся зрители. И впереди Крот. Я сплевываю еще раз и ухмыляюсь на один бок, глядя ему прямо в лицо. Вторая половина моего собственного лица онемела, так что ухмылка жалкая, наверное. За спиной могильный холод — довольные любовнички.

Я подтягиваю ноги и пробую встать на колено. Тело огрызается такой болью, что в глазах темнеет. Не отвожу взгляда от места, где стоит Крот. Со зрением у меня хуже, чем у Джима в былые времена, но я верю, что на лицах охраны сейчас не только отвращение, но и ужас. Ужас перед дементорами. И передо мной.

Все дело в Кроте. Дай всем прочим охранникам волю, они бы пальцем меня теперь не тронули. И близко бы не подошли. И не глядели даже.

А может, убили бы от греха подальше.

Но не Крот. Этот не успокоится никогда. С этого станется подобрать объедки после дементоров только чтобы настоять на своем.

— Эй, — хриплю я, пытаясь дать себе передышку, и пугаюсь звучания собственного голоса. — Эй, Пембрук, пройдоха, вы на меня забились?

Кровь Блэков мне в помощь, похоже, в этот раз я не встану. Я после одной фразы едва отдышаться могу. Расплывчатая фигура Крота сдвигается на шаг. Вот урод!

— На что ты ставил, Пембрук? — хриплю я снова и толкаю себя вверх. Крот останавливается. — В плюй-камни твои ставки были удачные. Почти как мои.

Меня бросает из стороны в сторону, будто пьяницу, готового завалиться в канаву. Только бы не упасть вперед. Крот делает еще один шаг.

— Он встал, а я выиграл, — шипит кто-то за спиной Крота. Я начинаю заваливаться набок.

— Хочешь, я разрешу им поцеловать тебя сейчас, Блэк? И все закончится. Хочешь? Что ты за это дашь?

Звук, который я издаю в ответ, больше всего похож на собачий кашель. А это был смех. Пол ходит под ногами так, словно Азкабан качается на штормовых волнах. Главное, не свалиться в направлении Крота. Я пытаюсь раскинуть руки для баланса.

— Думаешь, они тебя послушают теперь, придурок? — на одном дыхании, я успел.

Перед глазами немного светлеет. Я вижу, как Крот сжимает кулаки, отводит одну руку для удара, но это чепуха, он еще слишком далеко.

— Это нечестно, — раздается снова громкий шепот от охраны. — Он встал, я выиграл. И если простоит еще...

— Заткнись, Пембрук! — рявкает Крот и двигает ко мне.

Это плохо. Я в своих силах никак не уверен. Отчаяние скоро пойдет у меня горлом, разом с рвотой. Чуть-чуть поддамся и буду умолять Крота, чтобы меня добил, в обмен на что угодно. В ноги повалюсь и ботинки вылижу. Дело времени. В первые дни за счет жажды и легкого конфундуса он меня едва не поломал.

Никакой он, тварь, не Крот. Дальний родственник Ноттам. Кто-то у них там загулял с маглами и принес в подоле славную фамилию Уоллес. Но на рожу — вылитый оскалившийся кротяра, голова уже шеи, рыло вытянутое, глаз не видно почти, и зубы изо рта прут наружу, будто лишние.

Первая потеха в Азкабане — я.

Вся Британия снаружи гудит, что Сириус Блэк — предатель, убийца и ближайший слуга Волдеморта. Я сам об этом, кстати, только на Острове уже узнал. Зато целый Азкабан в курсе, что это не так. Две трети арестантов и половина охраны затоптали бы меня с удовольствием как предателя крови и прихвостня Дамблдора. Но опасаются последствий. Зашибись.

Или в отместку за родных и приятелей затоптали бы. Крот, вон, метку не получил, но был очень дружен с нашим Питом. Тайная шпионская дружба задротов. А я официально числюсь убийцей Петтигрю. И ребят Грюма на Эйвери я навел. Многие мне на Острове обещали за это глаза выколоть и ноги вырвать.

Но Крот не угрожал, нет. Ему нельзя. Он тут главный и хочет быть вне подозрений. Так что на третий мой день в камере он рассказал мне про пари. И про то, что я все должен сделать сам. Так и сказал:

— Тебя, Блэки, может, и оправдают через годик, разберутся. Но я поспорил, что выйдешь ты отсюда полным психом и до своего освобождения будешь охране обувь языком чистить, ползать по коридорам, как побирушка, и умолять, чтобы тебе кто-то в жопу засадил. Потому что ты — дерьмо в красивой упаковке и поломаешься на раз. И ушел.

 

А потом они три дня не давали мне еды и воды. Забыли.

И когда вспомнили, я уже бредил. Так в бреду и потащили меня к Кроту. У него, кроме официального кабинета, «резиденция» на втором этаже. В «упсятнике». Охрана там играет в плюй-камни и делает ставки. Заключенные слушают через двери камер. А в другом конце коридора висят дементоры и следят за игрой. Чьи камни выпали за поле, те за ними идут почти в лапы к дементорам. Веселье.

Приволокли меня туда, и Крот со мной часа три говорил. Не человек — помесь тарана и землеройки. Я теперь сам с собой разговариваю будто Крот, через слово, въелось намертво.

Какая-то мразь плеснула тогда мне треть стакана воды в лицо, специально, чтоб на губы и в рот не попало. И пока я пытался слизывать капли с собственных ладоней, Крот объявил два пари. Поставил на какого-то толстяка в плюй-камнях. Поставил на то, что до конца игры я сам у него в рот возьму, по своей воле. А еще громко велел конвою меня напоить. Но только после возвращения в камеру. Когда закончится игра. И когда он закончит воспитательную беседу.

Я еще правил не понимал. Не знал, что Крот хотел выглядеть молодцом на случай проверки его воспоминаний. Я ему поверил.

Говорил он много и с примерами. В основном про то, какая я дрянь. Питер меня, видно, просто ненавидел под конец, если посвятил Крота в такие личные подробности. Хорошие были примеры. Ножом по сердцу. И конфундус Крот накладывал мастерски. Только я к тому моменту довольно сильно умом двинулся. Наверное.

По-другому не объяснить, почему, когда мне дали две ложки воды — промочить горло, ведь голоса не было — я сначала Крота обозвал Кротом. Метко обозвал, сразу признали, без объяснений. Кое-кто даже рассмеялся, не выдержал. А потом я поставил на Пембрука в плюй-камни вслух.

За прозвище я получил ботинком под ребра. Но из последних сил объявлял ставки дальше. Раз десять. Наобум.

И тут в Азкабане появилась вторая потеха: Пембрук выиграл.

Последние несколько бросков часть охранников просто повторяла мои ставки, а Крот из чувства противоречия ставил на другое. И проигрывал.

Так оно и повелось с той поры. В Азкабане Крот проигрывал всегда, ставил снова и не мог остановиться.

А в тот, самый первый раз, он потребовал новой игры. И я поставил вновь на Пембрука. Против Крота. Собственную задницу. И как полоумный, прямо в оковах, попытался выползти из робы, чтобы предъявить товар. Крот... Крот сделался такой, что дементоры подплыли ближе и зависли прямо у нас над головами. В полубреду мне казалось, я слышал чавканье, когда они всасывали эмоции. А потом один из них подхватил игральный камень и сделал ход.

В чем-то Крот оказался прав. Я выбрал сам. Буквально. Пембрук просто намеренно сдал Кроту игру на последнем броске. Крот затребовал плату, я огрызался. Он пригрозил мне поцелуем дементора, и, отползая от него, я ткнулся в дементора сам. В костлявую руку губами. Я хрипел, что лучше дементор, чем Крот. А у дементора был еще один бросок. Дементор выиграл.

 

С того дня Азкабан — очень веселое место.

Крот медленно сходит с ума, а я давно обезумел настолько, что выбираю дементоров, а не его. Ставки делают постоянно. Не думаю, чтобы дементоры остановились, если я скажу «нет». Они не останавливаются.

Но и Крот сомневается с некоторых пор, что костлявые выполнят его приказ.

Дело во мне. Только во мне.

Дементоры торчат у моей камеры постоянно и залетают внутрь. Они оттесняют от меня охрану, они сопровождают меня в коридорах, по сути, они решают, что и кому позволяется делать со мной. Это не радует.

Пару раз мне случалось подумать, что публичное насилие для костлявых — не наказание. Может быть, так они показывают свою заботу обо мне. Наше единение. Будто я один из них. И зверский, отвратительный экстаз, который я переживаю, предмет их гордости, результат священнодействия, чудо, демонстрируемое невеждам. Те костлявые, что касаются меня, когда я во власти оргазма, удостоились особой чести.

Это страшные мысли. Когда они приходят, мне хочется лизать ботинки Кроту.

В последнее время Крот ставит на то, что я попрошу смерти.

В прошлую мою коридорную оргию он подгадал с фотоаппаратом, а потом явился ко мне в камеру с колдографиями. Так что свой растраханный зад я наблюдал во всех видах. Я послал его к Белле, пусть ей будет на что дрочить одинокими ночами.

Часто, когда он предлагает смерть, я готов сдаться. Он давно бы со мной покончил, но он очень хочет выиграть с помпой.

Мне кажется, я порой вижу, слышу и осязаю его азарт, его жажду, предвкушение и больное, гнойное наслаждение, которое он испытывает, глядя на меня. У всего этого есть вкус и плотность. Словно растопленную карамель смешали с дерьмом. Другие охранники больше похожи на людей. Но их я тоже чувствую. Как дементор.

 

И теперь вот Крот подходит ко мне вплотную, щерится. Холодные, шелестящие существа за моей спиной не движутся к Кроту, не проскальзывают между нами, как обычно, не отталкивают Крота от меня. Только подплывают все ближе. Я вижу, как капли слюны застывают у Крота в углу рта. Но он еще пышет жаром изнутри, еще жаждет победы.

— В рот они тебя не употребляли, потаскушка? Ты себя видел, скелет? Ты чем-то похож на одного из них, — смеется он. И рычит: — На колени!

Костлявая рука ложится мне на затылок. Мои собственные руки как куски льда. Я с трудом поднимаю одну и кладу Кроту на грудь.

Пригоревшая карамель и дерьмо.

Крот открывает рот, пытается вздохнуть, а потом глаза его блекнут и закатываются. Лицо его скрючивает гримасой ужаса, и он падает на пол, как мешок.

Дементоры окружают меня со всех сторон и подталкивают. Так, в круге дементоров, я иду по коридору мимо охраны, до своей камеры. Сажусь на пол. Дементоры висят у двери.

Лучше бы я умер. Лучше бы лизал ботинки Кроту. Может быть.

 

 

Какое-то время я не замечаю изменений.

Еда и вода появляются раз в сутки, парочка дементоров всегда рядом, всегда поблизости. Людей не видно, но мне не до этого. Я тону и захлебываюсь в снах. Просыпаюсь от собственного плача и воплей. Я забыл детские шалости Рега, забыл, какой была Лили на свадьбе, я не могу вспомнить, как познакомился с Джеймсом, я даже дурацких приветственных речей Дамблдора в школе не могу припомнить.

Зато Дамблдор является мне в кошмаре.

Когти опять впиваются мне в бедра, разводя ноги пошире, я мечусь на холодных камнях, дергаю задом, голова болтается из стороны в сторону, слезы застилают глаза... И вдруг рядом мелькает нелепая звездчатая мантия, я могу разглядеть длинную бороду и очки.

— Сириус, — между моими же хрипами до меня доносится знакомый голос, — тебе не кажется, что мы все в жизни пожинаем что посеяли? Не всем достается по справедливости, но уж если сеяли, так пожнем. Во всем есть хорошая сторона. Ты не хочешь мне ничего рассказать, Сириус?

«Этого не было!» — хочу крикнуть я. Точно знаю, что этого не было. Но тут накатывает оргазм.

И я просыпаюсь от своего же крика. Я пытаюсь понять, что происходит.

У решетки маячит дементор. Я лежу голый, сжавшись в комок, на полу камеры. Судя по всему, несколько дней я как-то ел и пил, не могу припомнить, чтобы справлял нужду. Я не видел людей. И никто не принес мне робу назад. Если пытаться рассуждать здраво, я уже должен умирать от переохлаждения, но до смерти далековато.

Надо заставить себя думать, вернуться к мысли, что я, похоже, прикончил Крота или надолго вывел из строя. Иначе Крот бы до меня уже добрался. Может быть, решили просто бросить меня здесь, одного, среди дементоров?

Я переворачиваюсь на другой бок, поджимаю ноги и снова обхватываю себя руками. И тут же вскрикиваю, случайно задев собственный сосок. Аккуратно дотрагиваюсь до второго. Зря я это сделал. И лучше бы дальше не лез тоже. Живот у меня разбух и словно ледяными глыбами набит внутри. Сесть толком не удается. Интересно, смогу я раскроить себе череп об пол?

Мне снится новый кошмар. Невидимый я ношусь в облаках над Островом. Азкабан внизу в развалинах, будто по тюрьме потоптался гигант. Я спускаюсь ниже и сквозь провал в потолке вижу собственное тело. Лицо еще узнаваемо, но все остальное — полуразложившийся труп, кое-где только скелет и остался, вздутый, зеленоватый живот трупа хлюпает, лопается и оттуда вырываются вверх три дементора.

Наяву я ору и бьюсь затылком об пол камеры, но только теряю сознание. Я могу кричать сколько угодно, осужденным на пожизненное врач полагается только для подтверждения смерти.

Наверное, я пропустил три или четыре порции еды. Пару раз меня стошнило прямо на пол, где лежал, теперь я стараюсь не отползать далеко от ямы и блевать туда. Но в камере и без того невыносимая вонь. Меня тошнит очень часто. Живот раздуло так, словно под кожу засунули половину арбуза. Нестерпимо давит на задний проход.

Кажется, я начинаю понимать, о чем шелестят дементоры.

Я вспоминаю свои первые дни в Азкабане: если не пить — точно скоро умру.

Спасибо, Крот.

Крот приходит ко мне в сны очень часто. Еще появляется Питер. Но чаще всего мне снится, как рождаются... И тогда я пытаюсь вспомнить Крота. Вот он сидит на стуле, а я стою перед ним на четвереньках, уткнувшись лицом в его колени. Крот почти ласково перебирает мои волосы. Этого не было, не было... Вздувается гниющий живот трупа... Нет! Я уткнулся в колени Крота, прижимаюсь к нему изо всех сил.

— Хороший, хороший Блэки, — посмеивается Крот, разводит колени и подтягивает меня ближе за волосы.

Этого не было! Живот трупа лопается... Я утыкаюсь носом в пах Крота, прижимаюсь. Чьи-то пальцы тычутся мне между ягодиц, обводят растянутый вход.

— Отличная сука, — произносит Питер Петтигрю. — Скоро ощенится.

Я ору, и кто-то лупит меня по щекам.

Пощечины мне отвешивает Пембрук, а между ног лапает низенький старичок в арестантсткой робе, поверх которой накинута старая женская мантия.

— Заткнись, — велит Пембрук. И старичку: — Быстрее, пока дементоры не явились, у нас меньше четверти часа.

Я только слабо дергаюсь, пока старик ощупывает мне зад, промежность и живот. Проверяет реакцию зрачков. Цокает языком.

— Знаю про два раза, — поясняет старичок Пембруку. — Про одну только слышал. Одного видел, но не так близко. Этот красавчик набит их личинками, как бочка селедкой.

— Что мне делать, старый хрыч? Скоро проверка.

— А что делать? Нет, ты можешь его убить, а труп кинуть в море. Они все равно вылупятся из трупа. Только хилые будут и мелкие.

— Болван, я должен сдать столько заключенных, сколько принял. Трупы тоже по счету. Ты же видишь, после смерти Крота наших каждый день выгоняют, три калеки осталось.

Старичок качает головой:

— Знаешь, дементоры иногда пальцы теряют или фаланги? Найди такую, просверли в толстой деревяшке дырку, вставь туда кость, а потом закупорь деревяшкой зад этому бедняге.

— Ты охренел, старый козел?

— Ну, это на пару недель, ему легче станет. А там внешние признаки сойдут. Дементоры созревают не в нашем мире, тело матки им нужно только в самом начале и перед выходом наружу.

— Так через пару недель ничего не будет видно? Так бы и говорил, идиот. Через месяц тюрьму начнут перестраивать, и здесь не будет уже ни тебя, ни меня. Тебе помилование вышло, дураку.

— Угу, — бурчит старик, — что я там стану делать, снаружи?

Даже если я перестану дышать, это не поможет.

 

Мне снится Белла. На самом деле я никогда не видел ее здесь, в тюрьме. Только слышал голос.

Меня снова вдавливают в стену руки дементора. Щекой в шершавый влажный камень. Влага ледяная. Белла в черном шикарном платье, будто только с бала, прислоняется к стене рядом со мной. Щека к щеке.

— Хочешь поменяться местами с Джеймсом Поттером? — шепчет она. — Хочешь поменяться?

Я чувствую костлявые руки на своем теле, еще и еще.

— Да! — кричу я во сне. — Да! Помоги мне!

Я просыпаюсь от того, что рычу как зверь. Дементоры обступили меня со всех сторон.

Я должен что-то придумать, придумать, как избавиться от этого, как это прекратить, как-то изменить себя непоправимо. Я думаю о том, что анимаги не превращаются в Азкабане. Не превращаются и не могут ни войти, ни выйти в зверином облике. Я думаю об этом, рычу, вою и превращаюсь.

Дементоры не успевают.

Я очень больной пес, очень слабый. Я укладываюсь удобнее и засыпаю без снов.

 

Превращаться мучительно трудно.

В Азкабане вообще колдовать трудно всем, кроме самых твердолобых. Невозможно толком сосредоточиться, магия уходит, как вода в песок. И не только из-за дементоров, тюрьма обвешана старинными чарами, спутавшимися в клубок или медленно распадающимися. Перекинувшись, я вынужден ждать обратного превращения по несколько дней.

Когда я пес, я все равно не могу себя убить. Зато пса дементоры не узнают. При других обстоятельствах я бы посмеялся, глядя как костлявые мечутся по камере и с подобием воя устремляются наружу. Отчаяние дементоров. Изысканное кушанье.

Вот это самые плохие новости: пес тоже боится дементоров и хочет бежать; твари, что завелись у меня внутри, не сдохли и жрут чужие эмоции.

Я понимаю это, когда оборачиваюсь человеком третий раз. Внезапно я вижу дементоров. Не кости, торчащие из лохмотьев, а сияющих зеленоватым светом тварей. На месте лиц у них открывается и закрывается провал в ничто. В темноту без единого проблеска. В вечный холод. Все вокруг залито этим странным, зеленоватым светом. У некоторых дементоров по несколько ртов. Там, где обычно только угадывается скелет под тряпками, из сияния проступают размытые человеческие черты. Ожившие барельефы, работа безумного скульптора — чародея. Лица. И на каждом рот. Пасть дементора.

Поглощенные души.

 

Не знаю, шептал ли я это вслух, но дементоры меня слышат и одобряют. Они кружат, едва задевая меня, в странном танце. В глазах рябит от этой круговерти, и боковым зрением, краем глаза, я начинаю замечать слабое сияние, исходящее от меня. От груди и до паха меня охватывает прозрачный пузырь, и там... Они движутся. Как гигантские, сбившиеся в кучу головастики.

Я ощупываю свое тело с головы до пят несколько раз. Никаких внешних изменений больше нет. Судя по всему, на вид и на ощупь я совершенно нормален.

Я могу умереть. И они вылупятся. Я могу провести всю жизнь псом, и когда я умру — они вылупятся. Я могу жить очень долго, наверное, у них тоже есть какой-то предел для роста, пока они внутри меня. Весь выбор — где эти твари выйдут наружу: в Азкабане или там, куда я успею добежать и спрятаться. Меня могут приговорить к Поцелую. Впрочем, я готов поцеловать первого дементора, до которого дотянусь, сам. Это из огня да в полымя.

А если я найду способ сжечь себя живьем?

Прогноз неясный.

У дементоров уйма времени. Они могут ждать. Я тоже.

Я здесь меньше двух лет.

 

 

День сменяет другой и следующий за ним.

Я привык и не замечаю вони, не чувствую вкуса еды и воды — это к лучшему. Считаю дни. Заставляю себя есть. Не вижу людей. И очень рад этому. Только иногда до меня издалека доносятся голоса охраны. Никого из знакомых. Я учусь различать дементоров по разинутым ртам, шепоту и манере полета. Твари внутри меня всегда голодны и страдают.

Почти все время я провожу в облике пса, в зыбкой дремоте, чтобы отгородиться от болезненного чужого голода, от надрывных воплей голодного младенца.

Встречи с охраной я жду со страхом. Потому что проклятые твари чуют людей за сотню футов. Зато сны отступили. Взрослые дементоры оставили в покое меня и мои воспоминания, а головастики дожевывают остатки — вместо соски. Я приучился кормить их фантазиями. Собачьи сны тоже пошли в ход. Иногда мне вспоминаются слова Дамблдора из сна: раз я позволил этих тварей создать, значит избавиться от них — мое дело, и я получаю по заслугам. Больные мысли, но помогают.

На исходе второго года в Азкабане добро побеждает зло: начинается ремонт, обещанный Министерством. Когда до моей камеры наконец добираются, все проходит удачно. Благословенны да будут простые очищающие заклинания! Я в таком экстазе от ощущения собственной чистой кожи, что гребаным дементорским щенкам другой еды не надо, прочих живых они почти не заметили.

Меня переводят в другую камеру, выдают новую робу. Дементоры конвоируют меня, но они больше не смогут войти в любой момент. Общий коридор здесь запирается на ключ, а двери открывает человек. Зазевавшийся дементор окажется в ловушке. Похоже, я доплыл до Авалона.

В камере я долго перебираю в памяти подслушанные разговоры охранников. Обрывки, загадки, намеки. Смешно, но выходит, я здесь — легенда. Узник с привилегиями. Зашибись. Новенькие слышали рассказ о смерти Крота, но не знают, что было перед этим. И вот я — страшный черный маг, второе «я» старины Волдеморта, дементоры и те меня уважают.

Я постепенно привыкаю снова. Клочок неба в зарешеченном окне, роба, еда и вода два раза в день, человеческие голоса. Еду разносят заключенные из самых смирных в сопровождении дементора. Я привыкаю к тому, что держу своих тварей в узде, и живые уходят живыми от дверей моей камеры. Я даже могу обменяться с ними парой слов.

Я заново привыкаю к мысли, что меня никто, никто в целой Британии не ищет, не ждет, никому дела нет до Сириуса Блэка.

Я забыл об этом.

 

Превращение дается мне все легче. Я подкармливаю тварей внутри себя собачьими снами. Но на третий год два паразита пожирают третьего. Не знаю, может, для них это обычное дело, а может и нет, из меня скверная «мамочка» для дементоров, но если будет следующий раз — я рискую потерять остатки рассудка и накинуться на первую попавшуюся жертву.

Два раза в год начальство приходит с проверкой. Теперь я могу сравнить, как реагирую на разных людей. Случись мне совершить побег, к толпе лучше не приближаться, вряд ли смогу просто уйти. Вообще, вряд ли смогу уйти — если удержу в узде паразитов, так и буду сидеть зачарованный и пьяный от чужих чувств.

На пятый год я договариваюсь о татуировках. По одной за каждый год в Азкабане. Кажется, я снова предмет пари, вернее приз. Наверное, это круто и очень смело сделать мне татуировку, даже если ужасный Сириус Блэк все время в кандалах.

Я обдумываю планы побега, подробно, до мельчайших деталей. И погребальный костер как итог. Сбежать из Азкабана, исключительно чтобы убить себя таким образом — только со мной может случиться нечто подобное. Я уникален, да?

Твари внутри меня предпочитают чужую радость, надежду, любовь, любопытство, беспечность. Но еще лучше, когда к хорошему примешивается какая-то дрянь, против ароматов такого рагу они устоять не могут.

Мои воспоминания больше похожи на выцветшие старые вывески.

Здесь была дружба. Вот в этом месте. Все. Дом пустой, фасад рушится и окна заколочены.

Если что-то сохранилось в глубине, что-то хорошее, привязывающее меня к близким, живым или мертвым, я боюсь это трогать, чтобы не указать тварям путь. Противно сознавать, но если бы сейчас я встретился с кем-то... похожим на Джеймса или Лили, просто быть рядом стало бы постоянной мукой. Тянуться к чужому свету и бить себя по рукам, по жадным дементорским лапам. Каждому встречному доброму чувству мне пришлось бы противопоставить что-то свое. Слаще, вкуснее, лучше. А много ли хорошего во мне теперь найдется? Веселиться ярче всех? Сомневаюсь.

Что же до других людей... врагов? Безразличных? Я перебираю в памяти имена Пожирателей, потом вспоминаю Снейпа, и меня разбирает хохот. Вот это смесь ароматов, пряник, леденец, тошнотворный вкус желчи, долбанная Амортенция.

 

На восьмом году до меня добирается колдомедик. И ничего особенного не находит. В смысле, дементора не находит. А в остальном очень познавательно. В первый раз за годы вижу ухоженную молодую женщину. Груша, мед и грецкие орехи.

Нет, она не может объяснить, как родители отпустили ее на такую работу. И про жениха не может объяснить. И победителя квиддичного чемпионата называет неуверенно. Я предполагаю, что жених работает в Мунго. Угадал.

Кое-что она обнаруживает. И очень нервничает, как я ни убеждаю ее, что обращаются со мной хорошо, не хуже, чем с прочими заключенными. Точно. Жаловаться я не буду. А в камере нет никаких предметов, которыми я бы мог себе вот такое сделать. Это сделано много лет назад и сейчас у меня никаких проблем. При азкабанской диете с этим вообще никаких проблем быть не может. А ей нужно сменить работу, и помогать где-нибудь хорошим людям.

— А здесь, мистер Блэк, только плохие? Им помощь не нужна? — спрашивает она с болезненным любопытством.

Я вспоминаю Беллу, Рудольфуса, Долохова... Она ведь и их осматривала или еще будет?

— Здесь это не важно, — вот и весь мой ответ.

 

Когда десятый год подходит к концу, один дементор внутри меня пожирает другого. Получившаяся тварь на вид почти с подростка размером. Десять дней я валюсь в бреду. Сил хватает только на то, чтобы опустошать тарелки в отхожую яму и отзываться на вопросы разносчика еды.

Время пришло.

Сбежать из Азкабана очень просто. Только дать твари напасть на тех, кто принесет обед. Не до смерти, а чтобы заставить открыть решетку. Забрать ключи, выйти из коридора. Потом перекинуться псом, спуститься на два этажа ниже и выпрыгнуть в окно, на крышу соседнего крыла. Дементоры не тронут меня и не будут останавливать, пока я внутри тюрьмы, меня они знают. А собаку они не замечают совсем. Пес, конечно, не сможет пройти охранные чары на берегу острова, но полудементор, бросившийся с крыши в морскую воду... наверное, да.

Надо только набраться сил.

А потом появляется Фадж.

Мне не за что его любить, и перед побегом твари стоит немного пожрать. Я дразню его любопытство, я напираю. Сыр с плесенью, вот что такое удивление Фаджа.

Фадж и его газета. Рыжий мальчишка среди таких рыжих родных.

Крыса!

Питер!

Гарри!

Если эмоции — вода, то у меня внутри цунами. Тварь никогда еще так досыта не ела. И только за мой счет.

Я прихожу в себя уже на другом берегу. Прежде чем дойдет до погребального костра, у меня есть цель. Долгий, бесконечный забег, от рассвета к закату, каждую ночь лихорадочная борьба с собой — не пора ли, нет, еще нет, уже почти, все еще нет, череда бесконечных оправданий и уважительных причин.

Пока однажды Ремус Люпин не замирает на пороге моей спальни.

 

* * *

 

Утренние сумерки встречаю у окна. Привалившись к стене и примостив одну босую ногу на подоконник. Любуюсь на блеклые звезды, мну в руках сигарету, подношу ко рту, касаюсь губами, нюхаю, снова мну без толку. Ремус начинает возиться на кровати еще до рассвета. Я слышу, как он садится, ищет меня, находит и облегченно вздыхает.

— Лунатик, а ты веришь в посмертие? В другую жизнь, в воздаяние? Привидения, портреты, зомби — они ведь все здесь. А я про то, что там. Дамблдор точно верит.

Кажется, Ремус тихо ругается. Здорово так ругается, от души.

— Три дня назад, нет, два, — у него со сна хриплый голос, — ты, Сириус, уточнял про всякие экзотические способы упокоить мертвых, чтобы наверняка. Это при твоей-то библиотеке. Теперь вот это.

— Я многое забыл, — пожимаю плечами. — И мне лень копаться. Почему бы не спросить умных людей?

Я оборачиваюсь и вижу, как он тянет к себе штаны с края кровати. Ловлю его взгляд, смотрю жестко, в упор, почти толкаю взглядом. Мы смотрим. Я и тварь, вместе.

Лучше оборотня меня вряд ли кто поймет, но Ремус чудовище только раз в месяц.

Я пытаюсь представить, как привыкаю к чужой покорности, как пользуюсь ею. Тварь настороженно ждет, что ей подсунут вместо жратвы. Наверное, я мог бы так смотреть на мальчика Ремуса, вежливого тихоню Ремуса, закинь меня Шляпа в Слизерин.

Ремус понимающе кивает, бросает возню с одеждой и встает с кровати, как есть. И просто ждет, покорно ждет. Я наклоняю голову на бок и улыбаюсь. Ремус вздыхает, кивает снова, стаскивает футболку через голову и идет ко мне голышом.

Смотреть, но не трогать — игра, годная для подростков. Но мне, похоже, другого ничего не светит.

— Привет, — говорю я, когда он подходит вплотную. — Тут еще можно разглядеть пару одиноких звезд.

Лунатик охватывает рукой мою лодыжку. Крепко сжимает. Опускаю глаза — его рука легла точно на татуировку. Пальцы у него как из стали.

— Сириус, — требует он, — скажи мне, что не собираешься умереть, устроив фейерверк поярче в конце.

— Клянусь, что не замышляю ничего похожего, профессор Люпин, сэр. Правда — правда. И нет, я не стану сводить эту татуировку.

На мгновение я замечаю гнев, а потом он тихо смеется. Не очень радостно.

— Дай и мне сигарету.

— С каких пор ты куришь, Ремус?

— Сейчас начну. Только детям не говори.

Нет, честно, я не ищу смерти. Просто не хочу потратить жизнь на эти фантазии. Долбаные фантазии, где я, как клещ или падальщик, высасываю, выдираю с клочьями лучшее у дорогих мне людей в минуты их слабости и уязвимости. Или наслаждаюсь, наблюдая за чужим крахом, предвкушаю страх, унижение и отчаянье. Не хочу грезить о том, как втаптывают в грязь и смешивают с дерьмом у меня на глазах, и как раздавленные смиряются со своей участью и пресмыкаются. Даже если бы пресмыкался Крот. Да хоть сам Волдеморт!

Не хочу я, чтобы проклятые мечты облегчали мою тоску, утихомиривали тревогу и приносили удовольствие. Чего врать? Дрожь возбуждения.

Заглянуть в глаза трепыхающейся жертвы, ковырнуть рану, лизнуть... жрать это — пусть и не наяву. Убедить себя, поверить, что любой, кто бы он ни был, не устоял бы. Это я мог бы делать ставки вместе с охраной Азкабана, сыпать оскорблениями, как Крот, безгубой пастью скользить по чужой коже, вдавливать кого-то лицом в пол, пока его тело содрогается от похоти и стыда, разводить чужие бедра пошире для удобства зрителей. И смотреть, смотреть на это, вбирая в себя, втягивая все, что в другом человеке умирает, исчезает, забывается. Зная, что пустоту внутри меня этим не заполнить. И от Феликс Фелицис нет толку, когда его смешивают с помоями.

Если иначе нельзя, я не желаю остаток времени и сил извести на игры в поддавки с этой дрянью. Вместо чего-то стоящего. Даже если дрянь никогда не попрет из меня наружу. Я жадный. И я боюсь проиграть.

Хочется умереть человеком.


End file.
